Embracing Mother's Legacy
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Suzuno's daughter and son become entrapped in The Universe of the Four Gods and they must somehow survive the same trials as Miaka. They slowly mature and find out what is really important in life.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Fushigi Yugi_. I don't own the names Kokie or Tatara, but I own the characters that I make them. I also don't own Pokemon or their trading cards.

Just a note: Fu and Morin are Miaka's school friends from the second manga book.

I took some descriptions/dialogue straight from the manga (and of course, added some of my own :-P)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tatara, wait for me!" Kokie ran hurriedly up to her twin brother.

Tatara groaned aloud and faced his sister, "Nice of you to join me. I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night because of your snoring."

Kokie started to blush. "It's not my fault… I inherited that from Father."

The school bell rang in the distance and Tatara jumped, "Come on, Kokie, or we'll be late." He grabbed his sister's hand and ran off towards the school.

Kokie was having a hard time keeping up with him. Tatara was the athletic one whereas Kokie was the intelligent one. Tatara tended to be rash sometimes but his little sister kept him on a tight leash, so to speak. The two twins were as different as night and day, but nothing could keep them apart from each other. They were as close as twins could be and they understood each other all too well.

As they were entering their homeroom, Kokie overheard Miaka talking with her friends about a book. She calmly strolled over there and tried to join in on their conversation. "Being sucked into a book? That sounds oddly familiar…"

"Did the same thing happen to you?" Miaka asked, dumbfounded.

"No, but I'm sure that's what happened to our mother." Tatara walked up behind his sister.

Fu rolled her eyes, "Miaka, don't listen to them. They're probably joking."

Kokie sighed and pulled Tatara away from Miaka, Fu, and Morin. "I don't see why Fu and Morin hate us. Didn't Mother say something about being sucked into a book? What was it called…" She scratched her head.

"_The Universe of the Four Gods_." Tatara answered for her.

"That's right! And she named us after her friends. Um… Kokie was someone she was really close with and Tatara was…"

"Mother was in love with her Byakko warrior named Tatara." Tatara answered again.

Kokie glanced at Tatara, "How do you remember all of this and not remember what you had for breakfast?"

Tatara threw a ball of crumpled paper at his twin and laughed, "I only _act_ forgetful."

The ball sailed over her head as she ducked. "Nyah." She stuck out her tongue and made a face at him.

The teacher caught the ball out of mid air and threw it into the trash can, "Mr. and Mrs. Byakisuna, kindly refrain from showing sibling rivalry in my classroom. If you continue, I shall be forced to take action."

Kokie sat down dejectedly and glanced at her brother. He arched his eyebrow and spelled out "library" with American Sign Language. Kokie nodded her agreement and concentrated on her schoolwork.

The rest of their school day passed like any other day; same old work, same old teachers. After school, Kokie took the bus to the city library. It was a short ride, and seemed quite normal, aside from the screaming baby and bunch of kindergarteners on a field trip. Kokie got off the bus at the stop next to the ice cream shop. She bought a vanilla cone to eat while she awaited her brother's arrival.

After visiting the ice cream shop, she trekked to the library about five minutes away. She sat on the cold steps outside the library, waiting for her brother. After what seemed like hours, Kokie saw Miaka and her brother Keisuke rush by, looking quite anxious. _Hm… I wonder what happened._

She felt a tap on her head and looked up. Her brother was standing there, dressed in a blue woolen shirt and blue pants. His shoes were black and fashioned like shoes from Ancient China. He carried a large green backpack and a rolling red suitcase.

He tossed a blue book bag at her, "Here." Then he started to walk up the steps of the library.

Kokie sat in shock from his clothing and the book bag sat at her feet. She then shook her head to clear it and jumped up, "Wait! Ta-TA-ra…" she whined. "Why are you dressed like that… and what's all this? Are we going somewhere?"

He shrugged and continued walking. Kokie swung the book bag over her shoulder and ran to catch up with her brother. Tatara entered the library and looked around, as if searching for someone.

"Tatara, tell me what is going on." Kokie demanded, standing with her hands on her hips.

He ignored her demand and continued searching. His eyes lit up when he spotted Keisuke walking about of the back room. Tatara quickly sauntered over to him and pulled him back into the room. Kokie scrambled after Tatara and Miaka's brother; the door slammed behind her.

"Tatara, answer me! What is going on?" She glared at her brother.

Keisuke looked as clueless and confused as Kokie. Tatara set his baggage down and motioned for Kokie to do the same.

He took a big breath and started to explain, "After listening to Miaka talk about _The Universe of the Four Gods_, I started to think. I decided we should see what that world was all about, since Mother and our Great-Great Grandmother were both sucked into the book. I thought it was our turn.

Well, I went home and discussed my plans with Mother. She encouraged us to try it. Mother's still worried about the friends she left behind. She said they must be over a hundred years old by now. Mother warned me about the dangers of the book and that everything was real. If we die in the book, we die forever.

I asked her how we could return home, once we're in the book. Mother told me that as long as someone from this world has the same item as we do, we can somehow get back. I gave her my Pikachu card and a link of the chain holding that crucifix I always wear. Oh yeah, I also gave her an identical scrunchie to the one you're wearing right now and a link from your charm bracelet. I hope you don't mind."

Kokie gaped at her brother. "You WHAT?!" and continued to mumble something about invading her privacy and stealing her items.

"Here, give me your hand." She extended her arm to him and he clasped a charm bracelet onto her wrist. "Don't lose that. One of us needs to have an item with us at all times; when we are ready to return here, the other one grabs onto the one with the item, got it?"

Kokie looked confused, but nodded her head.

Tatara turned to Keisuke. "Let me see that book. Don't let it out of your sight, or else we, including Miaka, may have a hard time returning here." He traced his index finger over the indented title and sighed. "Kokie, grab your book bag and the suitcase. Whatever you do, don't let go of me or we might lose each other."

She complied and he looped his arm through the strap of his backpack. Kokie threw her arms around her brother and held tight, waiting for him to open the book. Tatara held his breath and slowly opened the mysterious book.

Kokie opened her eyes, "Nothing's happening."

Tatara read the book aloud to both of them, hoping they could find a clue.

Suddenly, a grayish light flooded the room and when it disappeared, so did the twins. Keisuke sat dejected on the floor of the empty room, unsure of what he had just seen.

* * *

A hand grabbed her roughly, waking her up. Kokie groaned and gradually opened her eyes. "What the-" Somebody threw a rag over her face and told her to breath in. She held her breath as long as she could, but was starting to feel faint. 

She heard a couple of grunts behind her and the rag dropped to the ground. A sword flashed nearby and a couple more men fell. Kokie gasped, "Tatara!" and ran to her brother, who had a few bruises but was otherwise unhurt. "Where are we?"

He rubbed his head, "I'm glad we bought those katanas off eBay. Thank god Mother made me take those martial arts classes." He looked around at their surroundings, "We are in a back alley somewhere in Hong-Nan. Let's go see if we can find Miaka. She should be around here."

They walked out of the dark, deserted alleyway and gawked in awe. A lavishly decorated palace seemed to rise from the ground. The palace gates were securely guarded and the siblings would have no chance of making it in there alive. All of a sudden, a young girl bumped into Kokie and then two of them tumbled to the ground.

Tatara pulled Kokie from the tangle of arms and legs. She brushed herself off and helped the girl stand up.

"Sorry, that was my fault." She apologized.

Kokie threw her arms around the girl, "Miaka! We found you!"

Miaka gasped and hugged her back, "Kokie, how did you get here?" She turned to Tatara and arched an eyebrow, "Why are you dressed that way?"

"We came through the book, like you did." Tatara replied blandly.

"Oh! Come on, you should meet my friends. I'm sure they'll help you get back home." Miaka started to pull Kokie towards the palace.

Kokie dug her heels into the cobblestone road, "But we don't _want _to go home, well, not yet. We need to find the Byakko warriors first."

"Why?"

Tatara answered this time, "Our mother was the Goddess of Byakko." He walked a bit and then turned around, "Are you two coming? I can't get into the palace without you, Miaka."

The girls gladly followed, chatting about school, life, and gossip. Tatara rubbed his temples and dragged the suitcase along.

* * *

"Hotohori, I brought some friends." Miaka called as she bounded into the Throne Room. 

Hotohori turned to face her and gave a gorgeous smile. "Good morning, Miaka."

"Hey, you're the emperor I read about in _The Universe of the Four Gods_!" Kokie said excitedly.

He glanced at them, "These are your friends, Miaka?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, as the other Suzaku warriors entered the room. "This is Kokie and her twin brother Tatara. They came from my world." She pointed to each Celestial Warriors as she said their names, "That's Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. You've met Hotohori already."

Kokie looked at Chiriko hesitantly, "Um… Miaka, there's something you should know-"

Tatara placed his hand tightly over her mouth and whispered into her ear, "We shouldn't tell her. We cannot interfere with the story." He removed his hand only after she nodded, signally her understanding.

"Hm?" Miaka looked at them.

"Nothing… It's nothing…" Kokie said dejectedly.

"We need to get ready for the Summoning." Chiriko stated and then walked out the door.

"I don't trust him." Kokie murmured to her brother. "I'm going to have a little chat with him."

She followed stealthily and kept in the shadows. Chiriko used his nail to write something in his arm. He stood in the corner for a few minutes, as if waiting for something.

"Amiboshi…" Kokie took a step towards him.

He whipped around, his flute in hand. "Who are you?"

"Didn't you listen to Miaka while she introduced me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you are a friend from her world."

"That's right and I read the book, well the book up to this point. I know all about you, Amiboshi. How long do you plan on tricking Miaka?"

"You know I can easily kill you right now, without anyone else noticing." He tightened his grip on his flute.

Kokie shrugged and took another step closer, "But you don't want to do that. You have a gentle soul. The only reason you are helping the Seiryu warriors is because your brother's there, isn't it?"

He hesitated before putting his flute up to his lips. "I'm afraid you are mistaken." He started to play a beautiful tune, but then the tune became so painful to listen to, Kokie had to cover her ears.

"Amiboshi… Please stop…" She collapsed to her knees, unable to keep the music out. She took a gamble and threw herself at Chiriko, knocking the flute from his mouth.

He caught her as she fell to the ground. "You look so innocent when you're unconscious," he whispered as he soothingly smoothed her hair. He pretended that nothing had happened and she had just fallen asleep. "Kokie, wake up. We'll miss the ceremony if you keep sleeping."

She softly stirred and opened her eyes. "So you _do _have a heart." She giggled as Chiriko blushed at the comment. "Don't kill Miaka… Please don't…"

He looked at her with eyes filled with sadness. "I can't guarantee anything."

"Say that you won't kill her."

"I…" He took a deep breath, "I won't kill her."

Kokie leaned towards Chiriko and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Remember your promise, Chiriko." Then she turned and sashayed back to the Throne Room, leaving Chiriko standing there in awe.

* * *

As she entered the Throne Room, she heard Hotohori and Tatara discussing the ceremony. "Hey, don't forget me. I want to see the Summoning Ceremony." 

"Then we'd better get ready. Come on, you need to find something clean to wear." Tatara grabbed the suitcase and his backpack.

Kokie glared at her brother, "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Nothing… just that your school uniform may not be the best thing to wear… or the cleanest. Come on."

A servant showed them to their rooms. Tatara's room was connected to Kokie's room; it was only divided by a petition. Tatara opened the petition and unzipped the suitcase. He pulled out a beautiful white silk dress, the one their mother wore during the Byakko Summoning Ceremony. "Here, put this on." He threw the dress to Kokie and closed the petition.

Kokie unbuttoned her uniform and slid it to the floor. Then she slipped into the dress and decided to tie her hair up in two braided loops. Her uniform was stuffed inside her book bag.

"Kokie, are you done?" A knock sounded from the petition.

She walked over and pulled the petition open, making Tatara fall forward onto his face.

"Ow! You could've warned me before you opened the door." He stood there in an outfit of black.

"Hey, our clothes contrast each other." Kokie pointed out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Since Great-Great Grandmother was the Priestess of Genbu, I thought I should wear a color associated with them since you got Byakko."

"We look so awesome in these!" Kokie twirled around, making the dress fan out.

"Come on, or we'll be late."

* * *

Distinct voices rose from the Shrine to Suzaku. 

"Everyone, please attend. Once the priestess starts her incantation, all warriors are to drain their chi in unison."

"But _that _means we're gonna be totally defenseless."

"If someone attacked us, we'd be annihilated."

"Wait, we'll still have _our _chi. We can protect you guys." Kokie said.

Tatara reminded her, "You can't even kick a can down the road. What makes you think you can actually fight?"

"Hm… I'll figure something out." She gave them a goofy smile. "Just don't worry."

Chichiri kept on instructing Miaka, "Don't worry, Miaka. I'll say it first. No Da. You repeat the incantation."

Miaka mumbled to herself about wishes and whatnot. Chichiri glanced at her, "Miaka! We have to begin! No Da!"

Miaka's voice rang clearly throughout the Shrine. "I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and good will from the four corners of Heaven and the four quarters of the Earth to call on you the divine Suzaku… we ask that you descend from the Seven Constellations to the Earth, to protect us, and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you." She threw the scroll of _The Universe of the Four Gods_ into the fire and her voice reached a crescendo, "We summon you thus! Descend upon us from the Heavens!"

All of them stood around the Shrine, looking very confused. Nothing was happening and Suzaku wasn't appearing.

"Why… Why won't anything appear?" Tamahome asked worriedly.

Chiriko lifted his flute to his lips and started played a beautiful melody that turned bad. The melody sent waves of pain through the listeners' brains.

Miaka shouted, "Chiriko!?!" She held her head in her hands, "It… it hurts! My head-"

"You all failed, you know…" Amiboshi said is a cool tone.

"Chiriko!! Why are you…!?" Miaka fell to her knees.

"Do you know why I was always playing my flute, Miaka?" He said, with a smirk. "The sound is painful, isn't it? The pain is all the more intense because I've been poisoning you all with my Chi every time I played."

As the scene unfolded in front of her eyes, Kokie thought back to her talk with Amiboshi. She clutched her head and took a few steps towards him. The music reached a fevered pitch and everyone's voices rose in a unison scream.

Kokie reached out a hand and tried to grab his shirt. "Ami…" Her arm returned to her head, trying to keep the sound out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! AMIBOSHI!"

He opened his eyes and glanced at her pitiful form on the ground. Tears slid down Kokie's cheek from the pain. "YOU PROMISED!"

He stopped playing for a split second and another melody floated softly into the room. Amiboshi froze and looked around, searching for the source of the interference. Tamahome found the opening and kicked him squarely in the face, knocking him backwards.

Amiboshi held his head as he sprinted out the door and towards the dock in town. Tamahome and Tasuki pursued him while Chichiri helped Miaka catch up to them. Tatara grabbed Kokie's hand and they chased after Amiboshi.

* * *

Miaka screamed, "Stop it, Chiriko!! Why do you want to hurt anybody… when you play such _beautiful _music on your flute!! You cheered us up! You soothed our hearts! Your flute shouldn't be used to _hurt _people." 

Amiboshi missed the ledge of the dock and tumbled backwards into the water. He and Kokie made eye contact and he seemed to say that he kept his promise to her. Kokie's eyes widened and she pushed past Miaka to get to him.

She managed to grab onto his sash, but the piece ripped off. She stared in horror as her beloved friend fell into the raging water. "AMIBOSHI!"

Tatara hugged his sister and the group walked back towards the guards.

When Nuriko saw them, he asked, "Miaka, what happened to him!?"

"He fell into the river. With the flood, there's no way he could have survived.

"Really…? I can't believe he was a Seiryu Celestial Warrior."

Hotohori said in a serious tone, "His death is… grievous, however we underestimated the enemy."

"What're we blamin' ourselves for? He deserved t' die—"

Kokie glared at Tasuki, "Amiboshi was kind and gentle. He didn't deserve to die! If you say that again, I'll _kill _you!" She was shaking uncontrollably in her brother's arms. Her body couldn't handle the stress of the situation and all of a sudden, she collapsed.

* * *

Kokie awoke to sounds of people discussing the Shentso-Pao and Genbu's country.

Tai Yi-Jun turned to Tatara, who still held his sister, "Let me see the girl." She threw ash on her forehead, in the same manner she did with Miaka. "Her powers will awaken with time. You, young man, on the other hand, need this sword." A beautiful katana appeared in his hands. "The rest of you, leave! I need to speak with the Priestess privately."

Kokie stirred and sat up on the ground; and she looked around at the others. "Oh! Hey, guys. Where's Amiboshi?" She lifted a hand to her head, "Oh… that's right, he fell into the river…" She gave a little gasp.

"Are you all cried out? You soaked my shirt through." Tatara stated nonchalantly.

A single tear slid down her cheek, leaving a wet trail. "How could he do that to me…?" More tears followed after the first one.

Tatara sighed and threw his arms upwards, "Not again… Kokie, suck it up. He's dead and crying's not gonna bring him back!"

She looked stricken, "I know… but I can't help it." She reached for her brother.

"No, I already had to change my shirt once; I'm not holding you as you cry."

Nuriko embraced Kokie and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, "Tatara, how can you be so cold to your own sister?"

He remained silent and stared forlornly at the courtyard. _I'm sorry, Kokie… You shouldn't be exposed to death. I should have never brought you here. Please forgive me, for I can no longer protect you…_


End file.
